Ordinarily Extraordinary
by rlb190
Summary: On a cold winter night out, Magnus and Alec have a little fun at a bar. Before they can react, their world spirals out of control, and their fate, and of everyone, depends on their decisions as they navigate their two impossible situations. It will take the mundane and those with Downworlder blood in order to fix things, things that might not be able to be repaired.


"No."

"Alec, please?"

"No."

"In all my years, I can assure you that this is the best thing I've ever done."

"No."

"Please?"

"Dammit Magnus I'm not singing karaoke with you."

Magnus Bane, in all his glittered-eyeliner-glory frowned playfully at Alec. They had decided to take a night off, a break from everyday life and hit the town. Alec, of course, had felt incredibly foolish as soon as Magnus led him into what he called "The literal greatest establishment on earth". It was actually a karaoke bar where drunken Downworlder couples sang duets about love. One guy even puked on the stage as they were walking in.

"Alec, I swear you will not live to regret this." Magnus tried once again to plead with Alec, but his mind was made up.

"Magnus, I'm serious," They moved closer and closer to the stage as Alec crossed his arms and stunted off into the crowd. "I'm not going to sing karaoke. I don't even know any of songs."

Magnus picked up a little booklet off a table. The blonde woman with the cowboy hat and a red bikini top looked a little too interested in her glass of what (Alec hoped) was tomato juice to even look up as Magnus swiped the book.

"They give you lyrics on the screen- ooh look like have Cyndi Lauper. I met her once, wonderful lady." The warlock commented as he flipped through the books. Curious, Alec paused, turned around and looked over Magnus' shoulder to read as well.

"What's the 'wrecking' part stand for in _Wrecking Ball_?

"It's a metaphor. For sex."

"Then what's the 'ball' part and metaphor for?"

"Chlamydia."

"Oh."

"Hey, they have one of the greatest 80's songs of all time. Let's do this one." Magnus said, pointing to a song and then disappearing into the crowd.

Alec squinted to read the paper in the dim light of bar. "The Human League? Who are they?"

Suddenly, electronic music started to play from the speakers right next to Alec, who grimaced and moved back a little. From the stage.

"Magnus?!"

"C'mon, Alec! It's been a lifelong dream of yours, you just don't know it yet." Magnus leaned across the small stage and pulled Alec up, handing him a microphone.

"Magnus, I don't know-," Alec stumbled over his own words.

"Just sing the parts in blue and I'll sing the ones in red, purple is together. Ready? Go!"

 _"_ _You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, when I met you…"_

Magnus's voice was, well, Alec didn't know what it was. It was deep and harmonic but it was so playful and light at the same time.

 _"_ _Don't"_

 _Don't you want me? You know I can't believe it_

 _When I hear that you won't see I me._

 _Don't_

 _Don't you want me? You know I don't believe you_

 _When you say that you don't need me._

The screen's words suddenly turned purple.

 _It's much too late to find_

 _When you think you've changed your mind_

 _You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry._

 _Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh?_

 _Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh?_

The crowd wasn't paying a single bit of attention to the duo. Alec's heart was pounding, but he soon found himself grinning hysterically, on the verge of laughter. The screen's words switched again and he started.

 _I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar_

 _That much is true._

 _But even then I knew I'd find a much better place_

 _Either with or without you._

"That's how you do it!" Magnus said with obvious glee. The words turned purple once again.

 _Don't_

 _Don't you want me? You know I can't believe it._

 _Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh?_

 _Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh?_

The song ended. A few stragglers clapped, but most everyone was too interested in their own gains to notice. Alec was laughing as he and Magnus walked off the stage.

A grin on his face, Magnus led Alec to back of the bar where their coats were.

"I told you it would be fun! Let's get out of here. That was awesome, but the crowd's pretty dead."

Alec laughed an airy, breathy, laugh as he put his black coat on. Magnus put on a handsome dark blue one that matched Alec's eyes.

"That was one of the scariest things I've ever done in my life." Alec said as Magnus opened the door for him and they stepped outside into the bitter cold.

"Really? You fight demons on a daily basis, and karaoke is the scariest thing you've ever done before?" Magnus said, poking a little fun. The High Warlock put his hands in his coat pockets. Alec shrugged, looking up at the greying sky, secretly wishing that it would snow out.

"I know, it's weird. Something so perfectly ordinary scares someone who deals with the extraordinary." Alec said as they turned the corner, walking past a darkened alley.

Suddenly, Magnus stopped.

"Duck!"

Alec did as blue sparks flew out of Magnus's hand, hitting a large figure behind Alec. It was the guy who had puked when they had walked into the karaoke bar, Alec released, and in a split second, he swung his leg on the floor in a fallow swoop to knock the man of his feet. But there were more, several more, in fact, including the blonde woman with the bikini and cowboy hat who hissed, her pearly fangs gleaming in the dark.

Coming up from behind Magnus was another attacker, a brute of a man who looked more muscle than human.

Alec jumped backwards and grabbed blonde's wrist and pulled her over his shoulder, flipping her onto the hard-packed ground. He noticed two more, and using one as a base, he jumped off of him to the next, nailing a first kick, and then a second, to two different faces. They crumpled to ground, but the blonde Child of the Moon got up, eye blazing. Alec drew a long, golden knife from his coat pocket, suddenly wishing he had brought more than a metal shard to their night on the town.

Magnus wasn't faring well. A few attackers he could take, and he noticed with some glee that the muscle of a man was burned fiercely by the blue sparks. Then, from behind, he was suddenly lifted a foot up the ground and thrown (in midair, to his dismay) into the alley they had barely walked past moments before. Colliding with the brick wall, Magnus crumpled to the ground, his vision fuzzy, a trickle of something hot and wet coming down the back of his head.

The puke-guy Alec had brought down earlier was now up. He met Alec's blade with his own, and they connected with the sharp clanking of metal. The blonde vampire was also back up, and with a steel grip, wrapped her arms around him at the puke-guy's blade came down. Alec turned, just barely, so only his shoulder was slashed. Alec cried out at the wound stung and started to hiss.

It the blade was poisoned.

There was screeching of tires, almost seemingly from far away.

Magnus struggled to stand, leaning on the brick wall in the alley for support. He had never been hit that hard in _one_ blow. There was something strange with these guys. Magnus saw from his double vision a black van with tinted windows screech up to the street corner, the doors opening. There where shouts and clangs.

"Alec!" Magnus called out, his voice sounding strange and foreign to him. He had a concussion for sure. It was more of a hoarse whisper than a shout.

"Shit- Magnus!"

Then, Magnus watched as two figures practically hauled Alec into the van, the doors slamming shut as the van gunned it, rubber burning, down the street.

"Alec..."

Magnus's knees went weak, and he fell to the floor, face up, staring at the sky. It began to snow, light, gentle snowflakes onto the ground below, the white mixing in with the red on the sidewalk.

* * *

 **Bet you didn't see _t_** _ **hat**_ **one coming.**

 **I swear I will update all my other stories, and I will get back to beta'ing as soon as possible. I recently broke my ankle and I needed surgery to fix it (I fell off the roof). Now that 'm feeling better and off pain meds, I can finally get back to what I love doing!**

 **Now, I've only read 1-3 of the Mortal Instrument Series, because someone told me you had to read the first prequel and then the 4** **th** **book and then the 2 prequel or something along those lines, and my local library only has the series itself, not the prequels (though they ordered it).**

 **So I'm not really sure when this takes places. By all accounts, let's just go after the third book in the series, before the first prequel.**

 **Yes, I quite like that.**

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

 **Peace and Mist,**

 **Rlb190**


End file.
